Smart cellular phones and other mobile, programmable Personal Digital Assistant devices (PDA's) are frequently used to display a variety of important information on powered display screens. Illustrative but not exhaustive examples include airline boarding passes and other mass transit tickets, concert and other entertainment venue admission tickets, medical appointment addresses and times and dates, to-do lists, contact information, etc. However, such information will not be available if the device is out of power and unable to power or refresh the display screens with the desired information. Accordingly, if a PDA loses power to the point that the device shuts down, a user will not be able to display the needed information to prove authority to enter a restricted airport area or board a plane, complete a transaction, get to a meeting, etc.